wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dominus
Dominus is a restless and jittery IceWing noble who rose to the Third Circle after many years, and stayed there with the other nobles. His strong physique and fighting skills gave his parents hopes that he would become more powerful than other IceWings, prehaps even a royal advisor. Biography/Backstory: Dominus was born strict parents, like most other IceWings. At the time of his birth, during the Great War, his father was often away fighting. A lot of pressure was put on him from Day 1, since his family was in the Third Circle, and he was expected to do great things for his tribe. Dominus was trained to kill any SkyWings, NightWings, enemy SandWings, MudWings, and SeaWings he came across without a second thought. Dominus didn't like fighting, so he was considered odd by IceWing standards. He also stayed in the Third Circle, neither ascending nor descending in the Rankings. When Dominus turned ten, a delegation of IceWings was sent to the Sky Kingdom to bargain for the prisoners in Queen Scarlet's arena. It failed. However, while there, Dominus met a SkyWing by the name of Sheer. Sheer was a soldier in the SkyWing armies at the time, and when Dominus tried to talk to her, he quickly found that she was autistic when it came to her social skills, and math. When asked what 22 + 17 was, Sheer responded with random words, like, "Mountain" or "Flour." Dominus and Sheer eventually came to be friends, and then it turned into something more than friendship as they started meeting at the border of the Ice and Sky Kingdoms. A few years later, Dominus inherited the family business and became a merchant, like his father. He got several customers a day and became pretty wealthy, but none of that really mattered to Dominus, as he stayed in the house that he had grown up in and thrived, much to his tribe's astonishment, as they hadn't thought of him capable of running a business, much less becoming richer than his parents. Dominus continued to visit Sheer, and the next time they met, Sheer had a surprise for him. That night, Sheer and Dominus met in a cave, where Sheer pulled out a large silver and red egg and told him that it contained twins, and that it was theirs. What neither of them noticed was that a SkyWing named Kite, Sheer's mother, had been spying on them as they talked. Kite interrupted them, and attacked Sheer, slicing her claws at the younger SkyWing's throat. Sheer managed to cut a gash in Kite's chest, after which Kite roared, and blew fire at Sheer, burning her, while Sheer screamed at Dominus to take the egg and run. Dominus blew frostbreath at Kite, which landed on Kite's snout. Kite howled, and sliced Sheer's throat by accident, then flew up and attacked Dominus. Dominus and Kite fought, with Dominus blowing frostbreath into Kite's eyes, then flying away from her, toward Sheer. Kite landed after him and continued to attack him, after which Dominus flew into the air for the second time, desperate to get away from Kite. Kite roared after him, and she was killed only after Sheer snapped her neck and pushed her off the side of the cliff. Sheer then collapsed and Dominus flew toward her, landing and holding her until she died. Dominus buried her himself in the cave where they had met, then flew back toward the Ice Kingdom with the egg. A few days later, the egg hatched, revealing two dragonets. One, who looked like an IceWing with oddly curving spikes, orange eyes, and steam rising from her scales, like a firescales SkyWing. The other looked like a pale orange SkyWing with pale blue eyes and IceWing tail spikes on the end of his tail. Dominus named the two dragonets himself. Dominus named the orange eyed dragonet Emberice, and the SkyWing looking dragonet Northstar. Northstar didn't survive. As he suspected, Emberice had firescales, so Dominus bought a necklace from another merchant who sold 'Animus-touched objects'. Emberice's firescales were odd, because they would only appear when she was angry, or when she was attacked. He put it on, and went to hold Emberice. She didn't burn him, but he continued to wear the necklace just in case. Seven years later, Dominus told Emberice about Sheer and what happened seven years before. They talked about what happened, until the royal guards showed up. Dominus attacked them, and he was yanked out the door of his home and put in chains. Emberice emerged several seconds later, snarling. Her firescales had appeared, and no one could really touch her without being burnt. However, the royal guards ordered Dominus to stop his daughter, and he did. The guards forced him to carry Emberice over the Great Ice Cliff, where they banished her from the Ice Kingdom forever. After Emberice was gone, the guards dragged him in front of Queen Glacier, who ordered that he be thrown in prison for having a hybrid dragonet. Dominus eventually went insane from the conditions in the Palace Dungeons, and was fogotten about, leaving him to nearly starve to death as the War waged on. After Glacier's death, Snowfall took the throne, and ordered the guards to search the dungeons for any prisoners remaining from the War. They did, and eventually found Dominus, who looked like he had been driven insane by Queen Scarlet herself. The guards took him to Queen Snowfall, who ordered for him to be exiled. He was, and eventually ended up in the Kingdom of the Sea, where the Talons of Peace base was located, and he lived there for the rest of his life. Appearance: Dominus is thickly built, but medium sized, not as large as some IceWings, with broad shouders. He has many scars all over his body from his fight with Kite, and dark blue eyes that have a hint of green in them. His scales are silvery white, like most IceWing's, with the end of his tail and the scales on his front legs near his talons becoming a pale, pale blue. He usually wears a necklace that protects him from firescales, or at least makes him as fireproof as a MudWing born from a blood-red egg. Dominus' wing membranes are a pale blue that fades to silvery white near the ends. He has burn scars on the insides of his front arms, and his palms, similar to Kestrel, because of a time when he tried to pick Emberice up after she came home from school angry enough that her firescales were showing. Abilities: Dominus has the normal IceWing powers and abilities. He can breathe frostbreath, and can withstand subzero temperatures. Dominus is an excellent swimmer, and he has a very powerful sense of smell. Dominus is good at fighting either on land or in the air, but he prefers to fight on land. Personality: Dominus is a restless, jittery dragon who prefers to be alone as compared to in a crowd, or around other dragons that he doesn't know very well. He enjoys reading, being around dragons he's familiar with, and being in his study. He hates fighting, but will fight if he has to, like to keep his family and himself safe. Dominus is moody, and oftentimes sad, sometimes even feeling suicidal, but not killing himself because he knows Sheer wouldn't want him to do that, and because he wants to see Emberice again. He is used to being a social outcast among the IceWings, and will do whatever it takes to avoid their stares and mean looks. Even though he is in the Third Circle, he doesn't wear a whole lot of jewlery, so most IceWings think that he's in the Fifth or Sixth Circle. Compared to other IceWings, Dominus isn't as strict with Emberice, as he allows her to be around dragonets in lower Circles than she is. Relationships: Sheer: Dominus loved Sheer like a brother or sister, and became fiercely protective of her. As his relationship with her changed and grew, he also became madly in love with her, and felt like he was being ripped in half when she died. Emberice: As with Sheer, Dominus loves his daughter like a sister, or like they were one and the same. He doesn't really understand how she feels about her firescales, but he treats her like an equal, and would literally destroy himself if he found that she was dead. Unlike some IceWings, Dominus views Emberice not as a disgrace to the tribe, but a miracle, and a spark of light in his darkness. Kite: Dominus hates Kite for taking Sheer from him, and would gladly love to kill her a million more times in revenge. Queen Glacier: Dominus hates the previous IceWing queen for exiling his daughter, even though Emberice hadn't even done anything to her or the IceWing heirarchy except be a hybrid. He also hates her for throwing him in prison for having Emberice, for eloping with a SkyWing, and for forgetting about him during the war, leading to his becoming insane. He is glad Glacier is dead. Queen Snowfall: Dominus feels the same way about Snowfall as he does about Glacier: He hates her with a passion. He also wishes she was dead. Trivia: *Dominus loaths the IceWing tribe for not accepting his daughter and the fact that his mate was a SkyWing. *His name, Dominus, means 'power' in Latin. *He despises shiny things, and looks down upon dragons who flaunt things that have an excess of glitter, glamour, etc. *The necklace that he bought has a pendant that looks like a ruby, but is flame colored with two brass wings on it, similar to the Eye of Onyx. It is known as the Firestone, and is enchanted to make the wearer as fireproof as a blood-egg MudWing. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Merchant)